Somewhere over the Rainbow
by tieYOURmotherDOWN
Summary: Genevieve is a half Human, half Wraith hybrid who plows through the chapters telling her version of her first arrival in Atlantis. When things were great. When things were okay. And when all of her closest friends turned on her. Chapter One up!


Genevieve looked over the balcony at the endless ocean. There was a breeze, which was unusual, but she didn't think much of it. She barely felt the breeze with her gray hoodie helping her radiate more body heat than necessary. She breathed in deeply, silence was definitely what she needed. With all of the commotion going on inside, people that had once been her very best friends were now questioning her loyalty.

Genevieve looked down at the ring on her middle finger, it as silver with various intergalactic gemstones collected from several different planets in the Pegasus galaxy, given to her by her most favorite and faithful servant. He made it into a ring for her when she returned.

A loving smile played upon her lips as the memory ran through her mind, it was so vivid. But her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. She seemed calm enough, nobody expected her to be so nice after what they were putting her through. She turned to greet the person. It seemed as if her weary gray eyes penetrated the very soul of Dr. Weir.

And the Doctor suddenly felt very guilty. "Anything?" Genevieve sounded desperate. She kept her eyes on Elizabeth, even though she sensed eyes from beyond the window burning through her. Elizabeth shook her head. "Nothing yet." she replied, walking back inside. Everyone had seemed so different in the beginning. So accepting. That first day was just as vivid.

* * *

_Her guards had been extremely protective that day. Some had left to fight off the intruders while other stayed to care for her. She was vulnerable. Unable to heal herself like the rest, only half way, but she had gained some of their powers, and some that only she possessed. _

_She had been trained for battle, with and without weapons, but she was not ready. She did not look like the others, instead of moist gray/blue skin and rows of razor sharp fangs, she sported dry sand colored skin with a single row of pearly whites. In fact, she looked nothing like the others._

_There were faint shouts from behind her door, and all four of her guardsmen aimed their weapons at the door, ready to fight and kill. The door was broke down by two… humans, as her mother had called them. Her mother had been human as well, while her father was a King, a Wraith._

_Each guard was shot until dead, and as quickly as the weapon had been aimed at her, it was lowered. Foolish. And after one human argued with the other, she had been pulled onto a ship by the arms and questioned._

"_Who are you?"_

"_What were you doing there?"_

"_How are you?"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_How old are you?"_

_She kept silent, smart enough not to cooperate with the enemy. When the ship had stopped, she held the hand of a kind-looking woman whose name was Teyla, and was taken off the ship. Many eyes darted her way. Another woman, with reddish brown hair stepped up to the man who had taken her. _

_Who is this?" the woman asked._

_Another man spoke up, " She wont talk, she probably can't even speak or understand English." _

_The woman glanced at her and squinted her eyes, "She's just a child, where did you find her?" she asked._

"_On the planet, living with the Wraith." The first man said._

"_Is she alright?" The woman sounded concerned._

"_She seems fine." Teyla spoke up. _

_The woman clicked her tongue, "Take her to the infirmary Teyla, just to make sure."_

_She's perfectly healthy,." The man named Doctor Beckett announced. "I'll just have to run a few blood tests," he said turning back to her, holding a syringe, "Will you let me do that?" She rolled her eyes and watched as he took a quick sample._

_Later, there was a meeting. The woman, she later learned was Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay, Teyla, Colonel Sheppard, and Ronan, the men who took her, and she waited for Doctor Beckett to return with the results. He walked into the room holding a folder, looking distraught. _

"_Anything wrong with her?" Dr. Weir asked._

"_Well, with the first result, I didn't quite believe it. So we took another blood sample and ran several tests…" _

"_And?" Ronan asked._

_Doctor Beckett sighed and sat down. "And she's only half human."_

_Silence was officially deafening._

"_Wait, what?" Colonel Sheppard had to ask._

"_Well, then what's wrong?" Dr. Weir asked._

"_She's also half Wraith."_

"_Impossible, I would've sensed it." Teyla stated._

"_No, I don't think you would have," Doctor Beckett breathed in deeply. "You would've only been able to sense the Wraith in her if she was bred like any other Wraith, but she wasn't. So I don't think that, without a proper blood test, there wouldn't have been any other way to tell that she's a Wraith. We would've never known."_

"_How did this even happen?" _

_Doctor Beckett shrugged with a small sigh, unable to give any answers._

"_Well she can't stay here." Dr. McKay said, frightened._

"_Calm down Rodney." Colonel Sheppard said._

"_She'll have to stay here." Dr. Weir said. "It would be… stupid of us to put her back on the planet,_

"_But we don't know anything about her, she's not going to talk." McKay said._

_Colonel Sheppard looked at her, "She'll talk to me." He reached his arm across the table with a small glare. "What's your name?" He sid, and she could tell he wasn't up for playing games. _

"_Genevieve." _

_Beckett grunted and wrote down something down in the folder._

"_How old are you?"_

"_Fifteen years." the questioning continued._

_Later she was given clothes and her own quarters._

* * *

"Well, they weren't that nice." Genevieve laughed, looking down at her shoes, "But at least they tried."

* * *

**Okay, so, I wrote this story about three years ago and never let anyone read it.**

**It's actually been proofread a lot, But I still don't think it's that fantastic.**

**I was curious and wanted to find out what people thought of it.**

**I'm going to continue posting this story while I work on finishing my Batman story.**

**So have fun with it.**

**Tell me what you liked and disliked.**

**I'm all ears.**

**loves, tieYOURmotherDOWN  
**


End file.
